


I'm Your Edd

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Arguing, Being Accidentally Outed, Blow Jobs, Driving, Emotions, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: It always chokes me up a little bit, given the falling out, when I watch the repeats and Mike calls Edd 'my Edd' - it shows the level of friendship that they had at one stage, and hopefully they'll make up and will have again sometime in the future. But this story is a slashy spin on it, of course - which will come as no surprise to anyone that knows me!... So - the pair find themselves in quite an interesting situation: they accidentally bump into an ex-boyfriend of Edd's when Mike didn't know that even such a thing existed - on the drive home, Mike can't stop thinking about it... to the point that he needs to do something about it.





	I'm Your Edd

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Well it's not exactly the first thing you say to someone, is it? Oh, by the way - sometimes, I'm _queer_. On Tuesdays. When I _feel_ like it," the grey-haired mechanic sighed, his eyes fixed to the road, looking anywhere but at his travelling companion, who was quizzing him about all things embarrassing. What were the odds that they would bump into someone who used to be Edd's ex-boyfriend from his university days, when he didn't care who he loved and what he dated? Who was he to know that one day he would become a famous television star and that these things might come back to haunt him?

"S'not a big deal or anything--"

"--Then why do you keep going on about it?" he snapped back at Mike. He'd barely stopped mentioning it since they managed to get away.

"It's just.. I thought I would've known about it by now. That's all. We've been together for absolutely years, mate," and Edd winced at Mike's choice of rhetoric - what he'd meant was that they'd been friends for years - but such term of phrase made it hard for Edd to put those thoughts out of his mind; after all, he couldn't deny that such a notion had occurred to him before. Of course it had - he was only human, a red-blooded male - he couldn't begin to remember the last time he'd felt the touch of another bloke, and Mike was usually the bloke nearest to him.

He and Brewer may have been like chalk and cheese but, after all of these years, they were the chalkiest cheese imaginable - they were practically homogenised. And, in such a situation, such a _relationship,_ it had been impossible for China's mind not to have wandered towards the potential of something deeper: something beyond simply being pals - something loving and something sexual. Their friendship had them bound; he belonged with Mike and Mike belonged with him, even if there had never been anything _like_ that. But, to put a new spin on all of these conflicting feelings and emotions, the older man now knew of his past.

"Look," Edd said, exasperated, "Is this going to change the way you feel about me?"

"What?" came the challenge. "Never, son. Never," he shook his head.

But it _would_ \- however, not in the way that Edd might have envisaged. He'd hardly been able to steal a glance at Mike for the last ten minutes, in his bashfulness, but the car salesman - on the other hand - had scarcely been able to stop staring at his companion, tongue thoughtfully lingering over his lips, a million and one ideas shooting, like fiery projectiles, across his mind. Resulting in explosions - metaphorically, of course, but explosions of the physical kind were at the forefront of his mind also, as he considered what it would be like to have sex with Edd and what it be like to kiss, to touch, and to climax together.

Edd liked men. Who would have known it? The seed had been planted in Mike's mind, and all this talk of seed was too much for Mike now. He involuntarily huffed - made a little hungry growling noise - and, when the tall man finally dared turn to him, he saw that his partner's eyes were dark and brimming with lust.

And so Edd found himself asking the same question once more, but under rather different circumstances. The car had screeched to a halt, as if they were in a hurry - and who were they kidding - they knew that they _were_. It was dark; they were in a lay-by on a desolate B-road with not a soul around. Edd had opened the driver's side door and instructed Mike to get out and come around to him. "Is this going to change the way you feel about me?" he would then ask him again, dry-mouthed and uncertain. "Will this make you love me more?" his eyes had _silently_ pleaded. _"Or maybe less?"_ he'd thought, with torsion in his gut. Was it possible to find love for someone who had come across so eager and easy, or would they forever be seen as a bit of fun - a friend with benefits?

"It'll never make me think less of you. You're my Edd," Brewer briefly scrunched China's flossy hair in his fingers, as he stood in the open doorway, "That won't change."

Edd nonetheless faltered, pausing midway as he reached towards the zip on Mike's trousers - instead, resting one hand on his co-host's thigh. His eyes flickered upwards, a final time, as if seeking further reassurance.

"Please," Mike begged. "I can 'ardly wait for this. I _want_ you like this."

It was quite the scene - at least for anyone who was driving past, and they could thank their lucky stars that, in the following five minutes or so, there wasn't anybody there to witness it. For the two men, it was a scene of lust, but also one of love; Edd giving Mike a blowjob at the side of the road, yes, but one which was about far more than one's primal needs. He slowly, deliberately twisted his tongue around the tip, savouring every moment, as he hand remained gripped firmly around the shaft - in a way so caring and attentive, it made Mike's toes curl within his shoes, and teeth bite down onto a bottom lip - the amount of noise he wanted to make would have attracted local foxes from out of the bushes.

"I'm your Edd," the younger man gasped, gulping air as he momentarily released the hard arousal from his mouth. "Of _course_ I am. I always have been. Why else would I do all the things I do for you?" he asked, tugging vigorously at open jeans and underwear, grasping gently at Mike's balls and making him groan. "Working on the cars day and night? " he blurted, his mouth half-stuffed.

And though Mike did hear him, he wasn't quite sure how to respond just yet - he acknowledged the words, running a nervous hand through Edd's hair another time - for longer, on this occasion - and inhaled, gazing up to the night sky. "And I'm your fella too," he breathed vapour into the cold air. "You know that, right?" he swallowed. But Edd didn't answer - not that he easily _could_.


End file.
